


Sunday Mornings

by Kittywu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, actually just the three of them cuddling, is it canon setting? au setting? one will never now, probably polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blonde first tuned right and placed a kiss onto the lips of his childhood best friend, then left to kiss his boyfriend. 'You two always argue but when you’re both sleepy, you get along surprisingly well', he said with a smirk. 'C’mon. Get up.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing because of the erejearmin talk earlier in the skype group chat.

When Armin woke up, the first thing he felt was the warmth of another body directly next to him, the feeling of someone breathing into his collarbone, the tickling of dark brown hair touching his neck and a tanned arm sprawled across his chest. He couldn’t help but smile.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a head with dark blonde hair that faded into the dark brown stubble of an undercut, buried into the white pillow next to him. He stretched out his hand to trail down the short hair from Jean’s ear to the nape of his neck.

“What time is it?”, Jean mumbled into the pillow. Then he turned around onto his side to face Armin. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.   
“Time to wake up. It’s already 9.30”, Armin said and caressed the firm chest to his left with his knuckle.

From his right, he heard a low grown. And then, the arm on his chest moved to hug him and the nose that was buried in his collarbone nuzzled even closer. “Shh, Armin, it’s still way too early to get up…”, Eren said without opening his eyes.   
Jean chuckled. “He’s right for once. Go back to sleep.”

Armin took Eren’s arm and gently removed it from his chest. Stirred by the change, Eren turned onto his back. And curled his toes under the covers. The blonde first tuned right and placed a kiss onto the lips of his childhood best friend, then left to kiss his boyfriend.   
“You two always argue but when you’re both sleepy, you get along surprisingly well”, he said with a smirk. “C’mon. Get up.”

The only response was a growl of protest from both sides. So he started with Jean this time and pinched him into his side, then he did the same with Eren. “Armin…”, both of them mumbled simultaneously.   
“It’s not up to discussion. So wake up you two. Or I’ll kick you out of my bed.”   
“Five more minutes, ok?”, Eren said without even opening his eyes.   
“Please, baby, just a little longer”, Jean put his arm around Armin and pulled him in close. “Eren got to cuddle you the whole night. Gimme some time too.” Jeans voice was sleepy, but it still had the sweet humming sound that Armin loved so much and couldn’t resist.   
With a sigh, he tilted his head upwards to kiss the taller one. “Fine. But just a few minutes.”

●

A few minutes had turned into nearly an hour, and Armin himself had drifted back to sleep, all wrapped up in Jean’s arms. And this time, he was woken up by a kiss onto his nose.   
“Now who’s the one still sleeping, huh?” A pair of shining green eyes was looking at him. Armin stretched out his legs and arms, still cuddled up in Jean’s warm embrace.   
“Good morning”, he yawned. He didn’t want to get up anymore, he was way too comfortable.

Eren placed another soft kiss onto his nose. “Did I ever tell you that you have the cutest nose?”   
Armin smiled at his best friend and pulled him in for a kiss. “Not enough.”   
With a huge smile on his lips, Eren kissed Armin’s nose over and over again, whispering sweet nothings like “I love your little button nose” and “Let me kiss that beautiful nose of yours”. He continued with that until Armin felt the arm around him tighten and Jean kissing the top of his head.

Obviously jealous of the attention that his boyfriend was giving to the other male, Jean took a strand of Armin’s golden blond hair and played with it.   
“Your hair is so pretty… and so soft”, he hummed while gently stroking Armin’s waist. He was barely touching the fair skin, it was like a feather brushing over it. Jean placed kisses everywhere on his silky hair, then onto his ear, his neck and his jawline.

“What about me?”, Eren pouted. Jean moved his hand that was resting under Armin’s head and slowly caressed a strand of the warm brown hair.   
“Yours is beautiful too”, he whispered. “But not as pretty as Armin’s.”

Eren brushed his hand against Jean’s, pulled it towards his lips and gently kissed it. “You’re such a moron, horseface.”   
With a smirk, the other one trailed down the tanned neck, down to his bare chest. “Last night, you didn’t say I had a horseface, you little shithead.”   
Eren rolled his eyes, but lifted himself up nevertheless to kiss Jean. “I must have forgotten to tell you. Let me tell you twice to make up for it, stupid horseface.”

Between them, someone chuckled. “I think I like you more when you are so sleepy and cuddly that you forget to insult each other.”   
Both of them let out a short laughter.  
“Sorry”, Eren whispered and placed another kiss onto Armin’s nose.   
With a gentle kiss on Armin’s hair, Jean apologized as well. “Yeah, we’re sorry, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm procrastinating to work on Moonlight Sonata... But well, I was in the mood for some gross fluffy cuddling. Hope you enjoyed reading ^-^


End file.
